


Phil Loves His Boyfriend, Especially When He's Little

by rainbowchristy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anorexia, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Recovery, daddy phil lester, little dan howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy
Summary: When Dan's big, he's counting calories and screaming when attached to a feeding tube. When he's little, he loves crisps and chocolate but his favourite food is pizza.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 17





	Phil Loves His Boyfriend, Especially When He's Little

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am not a little, nor do I have an eating disorder. If anything is wrong, please let me know and, if you have an ed, please consider getting help.
> 
> TW: Eating disorders.

Phil loved his boyfriend, that was a given. Dan was kind, intelligent, funny, everything Phil could want in a partner. The only thing slightly less amazing about him was his eating habits.

Years ago, when Dan and Phil had first met, Dan had been a shy eighteen-year-old who was overly excited about meeting his idol in real life. They’d skyped hundreds of times before that fateful day but the crappy camera quality never allowed Phil to realise how skinny Dan was. When they’d hugged at the train station for the first time, Phil felt like he was hugging a bag of bones. Really, that’s all Dan was at the time.

He’d promised to help him get better and support him but Dan had turned him down, arguing that it was his body and that he could do what he wanted. Since their relationship was relatively new to the both of them, Phil listened and he’d never regret anything more. Dan had had to visit the hospital countless times and every time he woke up, he’d kick and scream about the tube feeding him until the doctors were forced to give him a sedative.

He’d been put into a treatment centre that challenged his thoughts and made him see knew ways of having control in his life. He was released and deemed safe after he’d gained enough weight to be within the normal range for his age and height. The night that he’d come home, Dan came to Phil in the lounge and mumbled something about dinner around the thumb in his mouth.

Phil just smiled and watched him with warm eyes. He loved seeing Dan as a little, when he had no stress and the entire world was a wonderful place filled with butterflies and rainbows. He also ate without being plagued of thoughts about the amount of fat and calories he was putting into his body. “Come on, Danny. Let’s go to the kitchen,” Phil said, taking his boyfriend’s hand and pulling him through the hallway and into the kitchen. “What would you like?”

“Pizza!” Dan shouted, jumping up and down and swinging his hand that was still linked with Phil’s.

“Well, I did buy some bases the other day. What would you like on it?”

“Cheese! Lots and lots and lots of cheese!” he giggled, running to the fridge and pulling out said item and shoving it towards Phil.

“Okay, how about some ham as well?”

“Okay, Daddy!”

Half an hour later, the two sat on the couch with plates of incredibly cheesy pizza. Dan drank apple juice from his sippy cup and chomped down the pizza on his Winnie The Pooh plate. Phil turned on a Disney movie and flicked through his phone, playing some boring games that he’d downloaded thinking they could be fun.

An hour later, Dan was slipping from his little space and slowly becoming older in his behaviour. He picked up his phone, tapping a few times and laughing instead of giggling at something. Phil watched as Dan’s eyes suddenly went wide and he stood before walking swiftly from the room, clearly trying to keep a ‘I’m not going anywhere in particular’ kind of vibe.

Phil stood just as quickly, already knowing his boyfriend was going straight for the bathroom. Wrapping his arms around Dan, he pulled him into his chest. “Phil, let me go,” Dan groaned, attempting to pull away but not being strong enough with his still-little body.

“No, I know you’re just going to go make yourself sick.” Phil pulled Dan to the carpeted floor and held Dan tighter as he began pushing harder.

“Phil, let me go. I’m just going to the bathroom. Piss off, I can take care of myself.” Dan started fighting his boyfriend for freedom as his strength returned to him.

“Dan, stop. I’m not letting you hurt yourself again!”

“Did you see what I ate!? I had so much cheese! So much fat! And then I had apple juice on top of that! Why did you let me eat all that? I’m gonna be sick, why did you let me, Phil!? Oh god, I’m gonna get so fat, I can’t believe I did that. Curse me being a fucking little. Why can’t I be a normal adult like everyone else!? Oh god, Phil, please, bathroom, please,” Dan sobbed, still pushing away from Phil but resting his head on his shoulder. “Daddy, please let me go,” he shouted, hitting hard and catching him off guard.

Phil let go of Dan but he didn’t run. Phil instantly knew that the stress he’d put himself under when he was big must have forced him to be little again. Phil was filled with relief as his boyfriend returned to his little mindset. When he was little, he wasn’t nearly as self-conscious and he was happy to eat anything his Daddy gave him.

“Danny boy, I want you to listen to your Daddy, okay?” Dan nodded in reply, eyes filled with regret and a little fear.

“I don’t want you to go to the bathroom for an hour after eating, okay? If you do need to pee, let me know and I’ll come with you. When you’re big, you like to hurt yourself in the bathroom, and that makes Daddy sad. Can you try and help him please?”

Dan nodded, tears brimming in his own eyes. “Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry big me is a big meany-poo. I don’t like him if he makes you sad. I’ll be good, I’ll listen to Daddy.”

“Thank you, love. Let’s go back and finish our movie, yeah?”

“Okay!” Dan shouted, snatching Phil’s hand and running straight to the lounge where  _ The Lion King _ was still playing.

They settled onto the couch, Dan resting in between Phil’s legs and occasionally sucking on his thumb as he watched the animated lions sing on screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Feedback/Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Check out my tumblr if you’re interested in more —> fadingcrystalvoid.tumblr.com


End file.
